A gyûlölet meséje
by Argentfleur
Summary: Milyen lehet professzr Snape, ha ivott és még ráadásul szerelmes is? :) (novella)


A gyûlölet meséje

A szemem lát, de a szívem vak! A szemeim egy kandalló mellett üldögélõ idiótát látnak, kezében egy pohár borral, de a szívem máshol jár és csak azt találgatja most, amikor szükségem van rád, merre jársz?

Mikor a szemem egy régi, kopott könyvet lát a mellettem lévõ asztalon; a szívem a tündérmesét kelti életre, amelyet mindig olyan lelkesen olvastál fel, ha bosszantani akartál. A tündérmese pedig azt az álmot suttogja, amit csak te voltál képes a gondolataimba vésni. De az álom együtt jár a kegyetlen valósággal.

Tudod… sosem mondtam… de igenis gyûlöllek. Gyûlöllek azért, mert nem vagyok józan melletted. Utálom, hogy bármit is csinálok te mindig kísértesz! Bárhová nézek mindenrõl te jutsz az eszembe!

Amikor a nap sugarai berontanak a szobám ablakán én veled ébredek, és amikor a hold gyenge fénye az egyetlen világosság akkor veled alszom el. Ezt sosem fogom megbocsátani! Félig az én világomban élek és félig magaddal ragadtál a tiédbe, csak azt nem tudom, hogy miért.

Talán azért, hogyha messze jársz akkor legyen, aki majd belehal az aggodalomba, hogy egyáltalán még létezel-e ebben a világban? Hogy legyen, aki mindig veled lesz, bármit követtél el?

Én sosem értettem miért érzem azt, amit érzek… hogy miért szeretlek… csak tudom. Tudom, ahogy kevés dologban vagyok ennyire biztos. Már különbséget sem tudok tenni helyes és helytelen dolgok között, nem mintha valaha is tudtam volna. A döntéseimnek a felét sem én hozom meg, hanem te, ahogy bennem élsz.

Bennem élsz és minden nap egy kicsit meghalok, ha nem láthatlak. És nem tudom, mikor fogy el az erõm. Még reménykedek… csak egyszer… csak egyszer még és ne tovább…

Ahogy régen azt hittem belehalnék egy érintésedbe, most úgy hiszem nélküled halok meg. És nem tudom, mit hozzak föl mentségül a világnak?

Valami kifogást mindig találtam, hogy miért nem szerethetlek… talán párat el is hittem, talán párat nem. Ha itt is voltál az csak hazugság volt, mint ahogy olyan sokszor hazudtál nekem.

Elmentél és nem tudtam miattam, vagy csak egy újabb kísérlet, hogy rám ijessz és hozzászoktass a gondolathoz: menned kell és nem vagy az enyém.

Odakint halkan zúg egy monoton szélroham, mintha csak arra várna, mikor állok elé és hagyom magam elemészteni. Az esõ is kopog csendesen és kíméletlenül, mint ahogy azelõtt a könnyeim… mielõtt még kiszáradtak volna. A fák a ház közelében hajladoznak az erõs széltõl, mint az öregemberek, amikor botjuk lesz a támasztékuk, hogy az idõ terhét könnyebben viseljék… én már nem fogom megtudni milyen az. Néhol egy-egy ág reccsen és némi robajjal hullik a földre, mint egy elvesztett, de pótolható érték.

Ilyen vagy te is, elveszett érték… de pótolhatatlan. Nekem legalábbis pótolhatatlan! Önzõ módon örökké azt hajtogatom, hogy nincs rád szüksége senkinek, csak nekem, nekem kellesz és csak nekem! Nem csak az enyém voltál és ezt tudtam jól, el kellett engednem belõled egy kicsit a világnak, mert ha rajtam múlik … nem lettél volna boldog.

Kezem a lámpa felé téved, nem akarok látni, sötétséget akarok. Csak téged akarlak magam elé képzelni, nem kell semmi más.

Halkan nyílik az ajtó, mintha csak a szél libbentené ki a helyérõl, majd ugyanolyan halkan vissza is csukódik, és te ott állsz céltalanul, mint aki rossz helyre tévedt. Képtelen vagyok felállni, igenis tévedj erre a sötétben és magad jöjj rá, hogy mennyire gyûlöllek.

Pislákoló világosság borít halvány árnyékokat a szobára, megfordulsz és rémült tekintettel veszel észre… hát persze, mint a tolvaj, aki sajnálja, hogy börtönbe került, de azt nem sajnálja, hogy lopott. A kérdõ tekintetedre csak egy gyenge cinikus mosoly a válasz.

Félsz, látom a szemedben, rettegsz tõlem, és ez fáj. Képzelem milyen keserû arcot vághatok, hiszen percek múlva is ott állsz, mint aki kõvé dermedt, talán csak az arcod lett nyugodtabb.

-Miért hallgatsz? – nem bírom, ha itt állsz elõttem és csend van, mindig azt hiszem, hogy álmodom, hogy csak egy álmom vagy, ami véletlenül életre kelt néhány röpke pillanatra.

-Szeretem nézni, ahogy bosszant a csend – válaszolod cinikusan és kihívóan. Megint szótlan vagy, halálos csend, csak a kinti zaj hallatszik, de én már rég süket vagyok észrevenni õket. A gyertya halvány fénye bohókás árnyékokat fest arcodra.

-Beszélj már. – emelem fel a hangom – Tudni akarom hol voltál, tudni akarom kivel és miért? – mondom csendesebben, de te nem felelsz.

-Miért akarod tudni? Úgysem érdekel – mondod halkan és még mindig ott az a cinikus él, ami olyan érzést kelt, hogy a saját fegyverem fordítod ellenem.

-Miért maradjunk csendben? – arcomon átfut egy halvány mosoly. Te csak állsz és mosolyogsz vissza, dühítõen távol vagy és nem vagy hajlandó segíteni. Mennyire hiányzott ez a mosoly, már-már azt hittem nem vagyok képes elõcsalni többé.

Felállok és rád szegezem a pálcámat, az egyetlen fegyverem, ami képes lenne kiirtani téged a szívembõl. Tudod, hogy képes lennék megtenni, de még mindig csak mosolyogsz. Milyen furcsa, ahogy egyik pillanatban félreérthetetlenül megbénít a félelem, a másikban pedig még a halál arcába is képes vagy vigyorogni. Közelebb megyek és a nyakadhoz szegezem, nem ijedsz meg.

-Ittál – mondod közönyösen. Szemedben mintha fellobbant volna valami értetlen tûz.

-Igen, és? – emelem fel az állad. Elhúzod a szádat és félrenézel. Gyûlöllek, nem akarom, hogy csendben légy, nem akarom, hogy egy szót se szólj nem érted? –Beszélj már! – suttogok halkan.

Leengedem a pálcát és eldobom, nem akarom a bizonytalanságot látni a szemedben. Ajkaim végigszántanak a nyakadon, kezeim pedig közelebb húznak és a jól ismert helyeken érintenek követelõzõen. Te belesimulsz a karomba és felsóhajtasz.

Ez a sóhaj, amire vártam… vártam rá egész életemben. Csak egy kis bizonyosság, hogy tényleg te vagy és tényleg itt vagy velem. Aki szeret nem magának szeret, hanem magáért, én is csupán azért szeretek, hogy legyen kit gyûlölnöm. És én téged gyûlöllek a legjobban a világon.


End file.
